


Back and Forth and Back Again

by Your_Narrator



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cussing, Fluff, Grumpy Old Men, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Narrator/pseuds/Your_Narrator
Summary: One day, Buddy is pulled aside by Mister Drew to deliver a particular envelope to Mister Piedmont in the basement. Little did he know said letter was about to put him in a came of catch, only he was the ball, and Joey and Bertrum were playing.
Relationships: Joey Drew & Bertrum Piedmont, Joey Drew/Bertrum Piedmont
Kudos: 19





	Back and Forth and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially set in DCTL's universe, save for the fact Bertrum is actually there. This Joey x Bertrum fic would be very lackluster without Bertrum in it.
> 
> Also I haven't finished the book, but I've read enough spoilers from it for chapters 3 and 4 of BATIM to be a lot more painful.

"Hey, Buddy!" Joey's voice was as jovial as always, "I need ya to do me a favor! I got this here letter, and I need you to take it down to where Bertie's working in the basement!"

Buddy examined the small, unmarked envelope as he slipped it from Joey's hand.

He felt dumb at the question that popped into his mind, but he asked it anyway: "Who is "Bertie"?"

Joey blinked for a moment, as if forgetting himself before chirping: "Bertrum! Bertrum Piedmont, he's working in the basement. Don't call him "Bertie," though, that's a thing between me and him."

"Gotcha," Buddy nodded, "I'll be on my way!"

And Joey gave a nod as Buddy left.

It was strange to have Joey of all people asking Buddy to deliver something - especially since this wasn't his department - but whatever the boss wanted, the boss got. That was a rule that rang true in any business. Even if it meant facing the British madman that lurked in the basement, Buddy had to follow Joey's directions, and he did so as he stepped into the elevator and the big, iron gates closed behind him. Then, a simple tap of a button sent him down.

The slow descent led Buddy to gaze at the thin envelope between his hands. It certainly didn't feel heavy, so no paperwork or instructions. Maybe it was a check? But those envelopes were typically labelled. As Buddy passed by one of the floors, a bright light shined through the gates, and he just caught a glimpse of what looked like a folded note. Must be an important note, bound up in a sealed envelope, but Buddy stopped his mind from wandering any further. This place was weird enough, and this letter did not need to add to his worries.

Soon, he found himself in the basement, and he strolled through. His feet slapped loud against the wooden floor, so it came as no surprise when a voice yelled out to him.

"HELLO?" it was Bertrum, if Buddy new his accents well enough.

"HELLO!" Buddy shouted back, only to see Bertrum round a set of cabinets.

Bertrum looked rather... disheveled. Although he always did down here. His tough work gloves seemed to weigh down his thin arms, and his dull red hair spiked up in every direction. His eyes sparkled with thoughts Buddy could never determine, so instead Buddy stuck out the envelope.

"Its from Mister Drew."

And with that, Bertrum turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Uh-UH!" Buddy stepped after, "Mister Pied-"

Bertrum whirled around yet again, and although Buddy towered over him, he felt rather small under Bertrum's piercing gaze.

"You can tell _ Mister Drew _that I have no patience for him today."

"B-but-"

"GO!" Bertrum barked, "TELL HIM."

And with that, Buddy was left alone once more. He lumbered back to the elevator, his eyes occasionally drifting down to the letter in his hands. Sure, people around the studio would get frustrated with Mister Drew for countless reasons, but not to the point of refusing contact with him! Buddy wouldn't be caught dead refusing a chat with Mister Drew, no matter what that chat could entail, and he tried not to imagine such a disaster as he rode the elevator back up.

When he got to Joey's office, he hesitated to knock on the door, but eventually let his hand fall against the oak wood.

"YEAH?" Joey called from inside.

Buddy walked in, his steps a little shorter than normal.

"Buddy!" Joey grinned wide, "That was quick! I assume I have a response?'

Buddy thought about the sneer on Bertrum's face as he replied, "Mister Piedmont refused the letter, sir."

Joey's grin dropped to a grimace. He plucked a still-lit cigar from the ashtray, and took two long drags from it before responding.

"He's going to be like this, huh?"

Buddy wanted to understand the context of what "like this" truly meant, but a part of him was also afraid to ask.

"Alright, Buddy," Joey's voice almost growled, "Go back down there and tell him that it's an order to take and read the letter. Okay?"

Buddy obliged. Once again, he hopped into the elevator and chugged down to the basement. He had been caught between two people like this many times throughout his time as a gofer, but he never imagined he would be caught between Mister Drew and someone else. Just what was in this envelope that was so important? And why wouldn't Mister Piedmont accept it?!

Once again, Buddy found himself meeting the dingy basement.

"PLEASE DON'T BE THE GOFER!" Bertrum's voice called out.

"SORRY!" Buddy replied.

Buddy barely made three steps before Bertrum was racing up to him, like a bumper car gone rogue.

Bertrum's eyes were on fire as he snapped, "Tell Joey fucking Drew that he can take his shite and shove it straight back where it came from!"

Buddy wasn't sure how to reply, and instead kept his shoulders up next to his ears. Fortunately, Bertrum responded for him.

"Oh my god, I'm. I'm so sorry," he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You're just a gofer, this isn't your fault. My deepest apologies."

It was rare for someone to apologize for rude behavior like that - especially towards Buddy - so Buddy let his shoulders fall back down.

"Okay," Bertrum patted Buddy's hand, "Tell Joey to stop sending people down here to do his work for him."

Buddy felt the envelope start to burn in his hands. He desperately wanted to ask Bertrum to take it, but after the outburst, that probably wasn't the best idea.

"Okay!" Buddy nodded.

And it was back to the elevator.

As Buddy rode up, the elevator stopped at the writing department, and Buddy felt a wave of comfort crash into him as Dot stepped on. At first she regarded Buddy with her usual half-smirk, but her eyes lit up when she saw the envelope he was holding.

"That's not our company stationary," she muttered.

Buddy examined the envelope closer, yet he had no idea how she could tell the difference.

"Okay?" Buddy gazed over to her.

"Who is it from?" she asked.

"Mister Drew," Buddy muttered.

Dot had completely forgotten to hit her floor on the elevator's button pad, and instead she examined the envelope in Buddy's hand as they continued their ascension.

"Who is it for?" she asked.

"Mister Piedmont."

"In the basement?" her eyes narrowed, "Interesting. Then, wait. Why are you going up?"

"Because Mister Piedmont refuses... to take it."

Buddy's fingers anxiously played on the edges of the now heavy-feeling envelope, but Dot's eyes were wide.

"That old guy really hates Joey, huh?"

"I guess... so?" Buddy asked more than agreed.

However, the gates of the elevator opened to the top floor, cutting off their investigation.

"Let me know what happens!" Dot whispered after as Buddy stepped out.

"Of course!" Buddy nodded.

And once more, he walked himself to Joey's door. He didn't even get to knock this time.

"Come in, Buddy."

So he did.

Joey's head was planted firmly into his hands. At first, he just sighed, letting his shoulders relax around him, but then he seemed to spring up into action. His head flew up, his eyes blazing with determination, and his hands slammed on the desk.

"Let me show you REAL initiative, kid!" he declared, his voice ringing like an old bell.

"... okay?" at this point, Buddy was just along for the ride.

As Joey stalked around the desk and past Buddy, Joey did a very poor job at hiding his murmurs: "Fuckin ass, cannot believe the audacity of this. I cannot believe. Wasting my fuckin time-"

But Joey stopped muttering as Buddy stepped into the elevator with him. Joey did, however, move to his pants pocket, where he pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to Buddy.

"For putting up with Bertie."

"Th-thank you!" Buddy stuttered as he took it.

"Your dedication does NOT go unseen," Joey gave him a curt nod, "Others in your shoes would have given up."

Buddy nodded back, feeling an odd sense of pride. He had done what was asked of him from both sides, and that on its own was an accomplishment.

Soon, they reached the basement, and Joey walked out first. Buddy stepped to his side, but Joey's arm flew in front of him, prohibiting him from moving forward.

"Remember what I told you, Buddy."

Buddy glanced over to his boss.

"Always chase your dreams."

The same, steel-toed boots ran through the basement and straight up to the elevator, and when Bertrum turned the corner, Buddy could have sworn he saw hellfire in his eyes.

"Get out of my space!" Bertrum demanded, charging at Joey, "Go on! This is MY BASEMENT!"

However, Joey walked right up and took Bertrum's hands into his own. Buddy's brain practically snapped in half at the gesture.

"Stop,” Joey almost whispered, "Listen."

"What!?" Bertrum growled.

"I'm sorry."

_ "No you're not." _

"Yes I am, you psycho. I mean it. I'm sorry."

Buddy's brain could only process this scene in one way. He had seen something similar on the streets, in apartment complexes, outside diners at night. It was a man comforting his enraged love, unrelenting, unwilling to let them be angry. Joey's grip was firm yet caring, his fingers cupping Bertrum's with a sense of purpose, and Bertrum's sneers struck out like an angry snake. It was strange to hear a grown, old British man shouting as if he was in some picture and going for an award, but if Bertrum was, he'd definitely win for his performance.

"It won't happen again, I swear it won't," Joey was cooing now, and he stroked Bertrum's hands with his thumbs.

"You're a goddamn liar," Bertrum's voice was weaker, but adamant.

But what could make these two so close that they'd behave like this? Whatever was in this letter must be very important, especially with how bullheaded Bertrum's anger was. Although Buddy knew Joey was just as bullheaded, if not moreso.

"Buddy."

Buddy snapped out of his daze and glanced over to Joey.

"Let me have the envelope, and get back to work."

Buddy did so without question, quickly handing the paper over and scuttling back to the elevator. As he pressed the button for the Art Department, he stole one last glance back at the pair. Joey was now whispering something as he held the unfolded note in his hands, and Buddy saw Bertrum's eyes: they were half-lidded, soft, gazing up at Joey as if he was under some strange spell. Their touches were intimate, as one of Bertrum's hands fell on Joey's arm, and Joey's hand slid over his, holding it gently. It was all so close, so soft...

But as the grates closed and the elevator once again ascended, a strange thought entered Buddy's mind. A thought he never would have had under any other circumstances, and one that sent his own mind spinning. He had to lean back on the corner of the elevator to really grasp what he had seen.

... were Mister Drew and Mister Piedmont a couple?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for reading! I know my Bendy fics don't get many views, so if you've read this, I appreciate you with my WHOLE HEART! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, you can do that [here](https://twitter.com/your_narrator13)!


End file.
